Field of the Art
The disclosure relates to the field of safety devices, and more particularly to the field of safety devices for locking and disabling the action of tools or weapons with a box magazine.
Discussion of the State of the Art
There are a variety of firearm safety devices known in the art, such as integral locking mechanisms designed to render a firearm inert unless a key is used to unlock prior to use, or external locks that loop through the barrel and action of a firearm and lock in place, to secure the firearm for storage or transport. These designs leave some aspects of safety or practicality unanswered, however. In the case of the former, a locked firearm may still accept a magazine or live ammunition, which can be a safety or legal concern (for example, a locked firearm may be used in this manner to transport ammunition through prohibited areas unnoticed). In the case of the latter, a firearm locked via a cable or chain lock through the action and barrel generally will no longer fit properly in storage containers such as transportation cases or holsters, that are generally designed to fit a particular firearm as closely as possible.
What is needed, is a firearm safety device that securely locks the action and magazine of a firearm without adding additional external bulk, so that it may still be transported or stored normally.